


Skull drabbles

by Ill_sleep_when_dead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Harry is Skull, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skull-Is-Harry, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_sleep_when_dead/pseuds/Ill_sleep_when_dead
Summary: Small stories about skull-is-harryShips, cuteness, comfort and some badass Harry/skull moment





	Skull drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything but enjoy

Animals--

Most clouds have some infinity with animals, it was an insignificant feature about clouds, really, when comparing it to their many other features and attributes. But staring at their cloud, he was defiantly taking it a bit too far.

“Did Verde drug us or am I Actually seeing this, kora?” The official rain questioned

No one replied to the blonde, for they were all staring dumbly at the cloud humming in tune with ,what appeared to be an owl, and a couple cawing crows. A few bunnies laid next to his legs and a dear had its head in his lap, snoring contently as the purple haired man stroked its head. The chipmunks in his hair where curled up together were admitting very cute thou.

“I don’t think I actually have the heart to disturb him” Fon chuckled behind his sleeves, the tall man whipped out a phone from within his sleeve and snapped a few photos.  
“Well, I do. LAC-“reborn was cut of harshly by the sudden hisses, screeches and growls of the animals surrounding there cloud. The group as one to a step backwards, startled at the abrupt change in temperament from the animals.  
There was a small movement from skull, all animals went back to their original status of happy with in a blink, some still giving evils to the group. Skull lazily opened his eyes, a small smile gracing his face as he continued petting the large deer on his lap. He looked blissfully happy, something no one in the group had actually seen before, before he saw the three males standing near him. Immediately you could see the difference, smile gone and body tense.

“H-hey guys” he weakly greeted, a subtle movement of the hand, that if they weren’t professionals, they would’ve missed. A then there was no skull- a flurry of animals, birds getting in their faces and Rodents attacking- then it was over.

“D-Did he just command animals to attack us-kora?” cornello whispered, confused by what exactly just happened.

“I’m going to kill him” reborn said darkly, feathers coating his freshly donned suit, a dollop of white landed on his shoulder.

“Forget that, I’m going to destroy him” the hitman hissed quietly  
Fon giggled to himself, completely unruffled except for a single pretty white feather lodged in his braid.

The fight.

Having everyone together was a nice change, hectic but nice, lambo was screeching up a storm. Everyone was either having their own Minnie battles or having conversations on the tactics or general stuff like the weather and who has recently killed the most. Skull had himself tucked in the corner having an animated conversation with I pin and fuuta about something or other, mostly him praising them on recent school achievements or new techniques learned.

“Lambo is strong big-Baka!” Cried the cow themed child, hefting his pink bazooka out from his afro.

People ran as he started running with it, knowing he would trip or do something similarly stupid, all while laughing. Typically, lambo tripped, bazooka flying in an unfortunate Stuntman’s way. Pausing in his conversation with the kids, at their wide eyed looks, Skull was too late to dodge the incoming bazooka, and let out a grim “ah shi-“

In a cloud of pink, skull was gone. People waited expectantly for the cloud to clear, not knowing what to expect as skull’s past wasn’t known to anyone. Viper had their camera and note book out eagerly, black mail on Skulls childhood.  
In the silence a small dripping sound could be heard, heavy breathing following. A short shadow could be seen through the pink could.

“What the bloody hell now!” A British accented voice came out, English. Skull was English, which was a surprise to those present, for they never heard an accent on him. Most had some lingering accent or habits from birth countries.  
After the cloud cleared, a teen could be seen, caked in blood and black tar substance that seemed to originate from a strange shaped scar on his forehead. His outfit was barely held together more tears then cloth. In his hands was a large silver sword adorned with gems that made Vipers eye’s gleam from under their hood. Dirt smeared his person heavily, hair matted with blood and what seemed to be chucks of flesh. Even under the dirt and Glasses –which, skull wears glasses? - You could see stunning green eyes starring with such anger, distrusted and wariness it made them recoil somewhat.  
The most shocking thing was probably the thick Sky clouds that filled the field they were currently occupying, the cloud flames nearly masking the discord the Sky flames were going through. Just from being near him made nearly everyone flinch at the recent betrayal the caused his sky flames to spiral.  
The teen lifted his sword, that was so garnished and old, medieval in design. He teeth bared, canines longer then they should have really been, hissing could be heard from him. Threatening was understatement.

“Where am I, and explain why I shouldn’t kill you all for brining me here” he demanded, sword positioned to attack at a moment’s notice.

“Where in from the future, you swapped with your future self!” Tsuna squeaked out

“So, I live through this?” The boy smile grew on his face from the teeth baring, truly and blindingly smile. Giving everyone whiplash on his sudden mood change.

“What do mean live, why you would think you won’t live” asked gokudera, standing in front of Tsuna, ready to protect his boss.

“Because that all everyone said, to end this war I have to take out the enemy. And to do that I have to die cause I am their main weapon. Not the greatest but, I’ve got nothing to live for so” the kid shrugged, like he honestly believed he was nothing more than something to be sacrificed

“Cause you have something to live for, family? Friends?” Tsuna asked stepping out from behind his second.

“I’m an orphan, my only relatives spent years trying to beat and starve me to death, my friends recently betrayed me and left me to fight on my own, two stayed but I asked them to run, because they were to kind in heart to kill. My only other friend was an owl who died saving me” He explained, Running his hand through his hair, he looked around.

“Might be worth it though if I get this” he said wistfully, “are we family?” he asked

“Yea, yea we are” Tsuna smiled

“I’ll look forward to seeing you then” brandishing his sword he disappeared.  
As he disappeared, a dirty bloody Skull appeared.

“Tell you what, I actually miss a good fight “Before walking away to his bike, and roaring of away from the group of frozen Mafia family

“What the hell!!” was many responses when they unfroze.

Cooking

The house of arcobaleno rose to the smell of breakfast in the house, some groaning as it was only 5, and others had begun to rise anyway. Everyone made their way to the kitchen, following the delicious smell. Slowly one by one they stopped bugged eyed at the scene.

A makeup less skull was wondering around the kitchen, he still had a mask covering the nose down, a small 3 in place of the mouth area. Dressed in a pair of booty shorts, thick jumper and a frilly purple apron with octopuses covering it. Several pots where on the stove, cakes cooling on the side and Breakfast cooking in a large pan, coffee and pots of tea where readily made on the side, Skulls octopus moving everything to the nearly full table.

Turning around to face his fellow arcobaleno, he smiled, eyes crinkling merrily.

“Sit, sit. Breaky is ready.” He said, turning back to his growing food collection.  
Sitting each of them, did their methods of checking for poisonous substances before coming clean, and piling their plates high with everything. Mid way of eating their food, viper and Fon looked up from their plates.

“Skull, you coming to eat?” Fon asked, Viper humming their agreement. Some of the others glanced up and stopped as well, reborn being the only one to continue. Skull popped his head round the door.

“Nah, I’m not one to eat breakfast” he smiles thou, something was of with the smile. A big smile made its way onto his face, Fake if only because they were watching for it.


End file.
